mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Sammy's Renovation is an optional mission in Sign of the Times. Overview The fire destroyed everything Sammy built, but it doesn't have to stay that way. Narrative When Lincoln's aunt Lily comes back to New Bordeaux for a visit, Lincoln picks her up at the bus station in River Row. The first thing she wants to see is Sammy's Bar, so she asks Lincoln to drive them there. Along the way, they briefly catch up. Lily's been living on the land where her and Sammy grew up, a farm their father worked as a sharecropper until he got hurt and could no longer work. A few years ago Sammy bought the land and Lily's been living there taking care of it. While the fire didn't leave much to work with, Lily determines the structure is more or less sound. The interior will have to be gutted, but she believes that with a little hard work her and Lincoln can bring it back to life. She believes it's important to the community for Lincoln to rebuild. People in the Hollow need to see black folks owning their own business, just like Sammy did. She tells Lincoln all he needs to do is get her the cash and she'll take care of the rest. With that, they two get started. Repairs You must start with the level 1 repair before any further additions can be made, however no upgrades require level two for completion. *once an upgrade is purchased, there's no changing it. **Even true of mural, once changed to the Robinson's, there's no going back to the original. (Is second mural required to complete mission? Yes.) *Lilly moves to the office after Office Level 1 is purchased (and you've left the area or reloaded). "Angry White Boys" mission. *Unlocks after any 5 upgrades. "Our New Bartender". *Unlocks after any 10 upgrades. *Any class of vehicle, can use slow time. *Losing race results in mission failure. (restart checkpoint or abort mission choice) *Falling too far behind does same. Will get a red 10 second timer to make the next checkpoint then mission failure. "Lil Ernie" *Unlocks after any 15 upgrades. *must kill Dixie leader to get key before rescuing Ernie. "Openin' the Doors" *Game loads with Lincoln in his suit, but you can change outfit before going upstairs. *Lily disappears from game after. Sammy's Renovation Repairs Restore, reopen and improve Sammy's. *Level 1: Refinish the first floor and restore the basement to it's former glory. $20,000. *Level 2: Completely redo the floors and repaint the basement to bring in more upscale clientele. $35.000. Level 1 renovates the entire first floor. (main bar area, restrooms, hallways and stairs. Kitchen fixed but not used.) Basement cleaned up a little. Adds the self serve beer interact button at the right end of the bar. Bar From rotgut to top-shelf hooch, improve the look and selection of the bar area. *Level 1: New fixtures and lighting for the bar, plus, offer your customers a better drink selection. $5000. *Level 2: Fully redo all of the fixtures and lighting in the bar area, taking Sammy's high class. $10.000. Level 1 adds some liquor bottles to the shelves. level 2 adds the sax music notes neon sign. Centerpiece Put a little something in the space behind the bar. *Level 1: A tribute to the man himself: A portrait of Sammy situated behind the bar. $5000. self explanatory. Music Have some tunes with your booze with a jukebox and live music. *Level 1: Liven things up with a jukebox with the finest selection of contemporary tunes. $3000. *Level 2: Lil Ernie and his band will take the stage with live music. $10,000. (Complete "Lil Ernie" to unlock.) self explanatory. Kitchen From grits to grillades, bring your customers a little culinary excellence. *Level 1: It's a start: Get the stove and fridge back with this bare bones kitchen. $5000. *Level 2: Add a food preperation station, get a new, larger fridge, and finish the basement storage. $9000. Basement Make your living quarters more livable, along with your personal armory and outfits. *Level 1: Get yourself a nicer bed and desk, while you're at it, throw in a little lounge area for your downtime. $10,000. Staff You can't do this alone, hire additional kitchen and wait staff. (Purchase kitchen level 2 and bar level 2 to unlock.) *Level 1: Get your wait staff some sharp new threads. $7000. Bartender Get someone ot serve drinks at the bar on the regular. *Level 1: Reggie's an all-around great bartender, hire him full time. $5000. (Complete "Our New Bartender" to unlock.) Bouncer Bring in some muscle for the door - and keep trouble out. *Level 1: Oscar, the bouncer and vet from Nuit Blanche could use a job. Hire him to add a little security on the door. $3000. *Level 2: Get Oscar some new, more professional threads while he works the door. $5000. Mural Show your community pride with a little wall art on the bar exterior. *Level 1: Get rid of that blank wall and bring back the old mural. $3000. *Level 2: Show your pride in Sammy, Perla, and Ellis with this new memorial artwork. $7000. Upstairs Bring the upstairs interior of the bar to life. *Level 1: The upstairs area is now fully accessible. $10,000. Billiards Clear out some extra space and add a touch of class with a pool table and smoking area. (Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock.) *Level 1: An ole pool table and some chairs and you've got yourself a functional billiards room for your customers. $7000. *Level 2: Bring in a new pool table plus add a cigar and whiskey service. $10.000. Office Handle your business with a full office upstairs. (Purchase upstairs level 1 to unlock.) *Level 1: You're a businessman now, add a little basic flavor to your office. $7000. *Level 2: make your workspace more lush: Get new decor to match the newly-upscale Sammy's. $10,000. Result While completing this mission, the Barkeep, Amateur Bouncer, and Pour Sammy! achievements will be granted, and the Samson Harrier will be unlocked in the Vehicle Delivery menu. Trivia *$186,000 total cost. Gallery Category:Site Administration